Homer Simpson
200px |Caption = Official Artwork of Homer by Matt Groening, creator of The Simpsons |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Warner's version Arcade version RDC Homer 3D Homer Cheap Homer Type jshomer-type-CHEAP Voicepack by Felixmario Infantry00's version EvilSlayerX5's version MVC2 Homero Symbiote Homer |Origin = The Simpsons}} Homer Simpson 'is a fictional main character in the animated television series ''The Simpsons and the patriarch of the eponymous family. Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Homer embodies several American working class stereotypes: he is crude, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a heavy drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Upon his initial release in M.U.G.E.N, his AI has been notorious for projectile abusage, constantly eating a sandwich until his power bar is at it's fullest, and then trigger his Beer Riot mode to pull off deadly combos and damage alongside them. His AI has been slightly improved by KingShadow3 and several other authors who've contributed to the character. His moveset is completely based off Iori Yagami. In fact, he was at one point meant to be dressed in Iori's clothes. Warner changed this idea when he realized there was no normal Homer at the time. There are 2 versions of Homer that people pay most attention to, one version with English voiceclips with King Of Fighters-style gameplay, and the other with Spanish voiceclips, as well as having a gameplay more reminiscent of Capcom vs. SNK. At the current moment, these two are characters with completely different gameplay methods, but both began utilizing the exact same gameplay and tactics. Warner's version Warner's Homer, also known as Spanish Homer, was a spriteswap of Iori Yagami by ihoo1836 that gradually got more changes over time. Unlike JS Homer, where he is a 4 button type character, he is a full 6 button character. He has more intros and moves than JS Homer, he even has a Kamehameha super move that was inspired by Goku from Dragon Ball Z. As for projectiles, he fires a gun instead of throwing Donuts. Depending on how the gun is fired, he ether fires it while standing, standing on his knees, or fires it three times. He still makes use of Bart's cherry bombs here. He even has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode here that does the same thing as his old original version does. This version also has more unique sprites than the english JS version as well as different palettes much like RDC Homer. Team S.M.R.T.'s version The first version of English Homer comes into the fray with KOF like gameplay and the Beer Riot mode. Auto-drunken and Cheap Homer Auto-Drunken mode has Homer Drunk at the beginning of the fight while Cheap Homer makes Homer break rules and use most of his moves from drunken mode out of it. He can defeat many cheap characters like Super Buu and Zero_col in this mode. '''Hypers or or + |uses 1000~3000 power| }} |uses 2000 power| }} |uses 3000 power| }} | }} | uses 4000 power| }} Evil Homer ''Main article : Evil Homer. Evil Homer is a spriteswap of Reubenkee's Evil Ken character, simply with sprites by Warner himself, sound change. When first released in April 2008, this edit received mainly negative attention, but Warner insisted his edit a tribute to Reubenkee, due to his death on November 22, 2007. @ndroide's version It's the same version of Warner's Homero, but with differences in the effects. @ndroide had made the first version of Homero with Warner, but had then parted to work on MUGEN projects solo. @ndroide's version does not include Bart's slingshot as well as the spam bug that came with it, instead he coded Homer to throw the various projectiles at his opponent. Directional influence has been given to the Woohoo Whirlwind, as well as some animation tweaks. ESX5's version When Judgespear left Mugen, there were some JS homer clones, such as the one by EvilSlayerX5, which is another edit. ESX5 Homer's AI is alot more brutal then KingShadow3's AI as he will mostly play defensive and will often try to read your commands. Most of his moves from the beer riot are useable while most of his supers are a bit nurfed inhopes to make a better version. DarkKoopa1's version Another Homer Clone which is DarkKoopa1's WIP. It's a mix-up of Warner's Homer and Judgespear's Homer. Plus, it has new attacks and supers. XRedDragonClawsX's version Even another Homer clone, usually called RDC_Homer. He has alot of different moves as well as some old ones. such as the return of Bart's slingshot and as well as his house gun for projectiles, his cherry bombs makes a return and functions better then the original version's, still has his "BEER RIOT HOMER" mode, and even more voice clips that were not included in JS's Homer as for how he fights, he's extremely defensive as he'll keep blocking and look for any openings you make and his Bash Dash Masher is unblockable. When attacked while he is dizzy, he will counter attack with a combo attack without the need for power (he won't counter grapples for some reason). "MvC2" Homero Jay Simpson MugenZ12, Matydel42008 & Daniel9999999 created a Homero which was like a "MvC2" character but it's missing some sprites, and it uses the same sounds over and over again. An English version is also available. Auto-Druken Homer There was an edit of JudgeSpear's Homer made by Sanae63 (When he was Daniel9999999), it was shown in a video. But the download link is probably lost. WiiRayman4's version This version of Homer uses sprites from the Simpsons arcade game. He plays completely different to the other Homers in MUGEN. However, his soundpack is in French and there is currently no English soundpack for him. This is a very obscure character and his Palettes are messed up. 3D Homer 3D Homer is a version of Homer in 3D based on a Treehouse of Horror's Episode ''made by John MacEnroe. However, this version plays nothing like all the other versions of Homer. That, and with Warner's sprites, makes it fairly hated by the M.U.G.E.N community. Arcade Homer This is a different version of the Simpsons arcade Homer, and also the very first Homer made for M.U.G.E.N. It's made by Ichiban36. However, this character only has 2 buttons, and also has bad CLSNS at some animations. jshomer-type-CHEAP A slightly edited version of Cheap Homer Type with regeneration, takes reduced damage, and has a glowing effect with a glowing afterimage. Infantry00's version This version of Homer is a edit from Team S.M.R.T's version with news moves such as edited versions of ''Ready Aim Fire and Misogi. He is also lightly based from Magical Chaser: Stardust of Dreams as he has Doremi Harukaze as a striker and that the Ojamajo Doremi's characters portrait appears during his ultimate hyper. Trivia *The original portrait of Homer comes from the Amiga/NES Game Bart vs the World. *Homer Simpson is an attack assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos BBH_MUGEN_Homer_Simpson_vs_Michael_Jackson Homer Simpson vs Dr Gero JS_MUGEN_Quickie_You_Dare_Mock_the_Great_Vegeta?! JS_MUGEN_Classics_Homer_Simpson_Attack_of_the_Clones_(Part_1)|Who Want to Fight for Clones! M.U.G.E.N Cheap Homer Simpson VS Cheap Super Mario 64.|Homer's Cheap AI Patch PIKAWIL AND THE DALEK EMPEROR HATE HOMER!|Homer gets owned by a variety of different characters. Ex Homer Simpson updated Cheap Mugen Homer Simpson vs Onpu Segawa Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Characters from the United States Category:Fire Element Users Category:20th Century Fox Characters es:Homer / Homero Simpsonfr:Homer Simpson